thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Max, Monty and the Bull
'Max, Monty and the Bull '''is the fifth episode of the second season of Sodor Adventures. Plot Farmer McColl stood on the platform to his farm next to his sheepdog, Katie, looking very excited. He kept looking at his watch. "He should be here any moment," he murmured. Just then, a bell rang out. Farmer McColl grinned from ear to ear. "'Ere he is!" he said excitedly as Toby puffed in with a wellwagon. On the wellwagon was a blue tractor. "Here you are, sir," said Toby, "Your new tractor has arrived." "Thank you, Toby," said Farmer McColl as he trotted down the platform with Katie running behind. "Ah, hello fellow! Am I the one who bought you at the auction?" the farmer asked. The tractor squirmed. "I suppose so... That is why I was brought here, right?" "Yes, of course," said Farmer McColl, "What's your name, tractor?" "I'm...Jacob." the tractor said slowly, "Is this farm my new home?" "Of course it is! We've even got plans to rebuild the barn just for you!" McColl said. Jacob's frown turned into a small smile. "Wow, I've never had my own shed before..." "But it'll require some assistance." Farmer McColl stated, "Which is why I have an idea..." He got out his phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Yes, Ms. Jenny? Listen, I need to tell you something..." A few days later, The Pack were busy repairing Farmer McColl's shed for his new tractor.But Jacob was uneasy, and he kept looking at the sky. "Why so stressed?" asked Byron. "It's...nothing," Jacob said quietly. Soon, Jacob looked almost scared. "Hurry, please. I hear there's a storm coming and I don't want to sleep outside," he grumbled. Kelly sighed. "We're working as fast as we can, and anyhow, maintenance work should be done properly." "Not at all rushed," agreed Oliver politely. But Max and Monty were bored; they had nothing to do. "Surely there's something we can do," grumbled Max. "Yeah, you can shut up for one," muttered Patrick, who was pouring some cement for the foundation of the new barn. Max and Monty were very cross. "Nobody speaks to us like that!" growled Monty. "Well I can talk however I want to!" "Just stop it, all of you," grunted Byron, who was plowing some dirt, "I have to concentrate." Thomas puffed in with the prize bull; he had picked him up from Spencer, who had taken the bull to the Mainland for a contest. "Your prize bull won first prize!" cheered Thomas' driver as he went to unlock the door. "Great!" smiled Farmer McColl. "Be careful with the bull," warned Thomas, "The porters had a hard time putting him in the van at Knapford." "Pah," snorted Max, "It's only a bull." Suddenly the bull lept out of Thomas' van and ran right in front of Byron. "What the!" exclaimed Byron. The bull started running around. "I'm out!" cried Max. "Same!" cried Monty. Max and Monty scurried away, with the bull running after them. "Ugh, you can never get it right when you're with lousy assistants..." muttered Farmer McColl and glared at the assistants that unlocked the door. "Heh, heh..." "That can only mean trouble," muttered Thomas. "I'm not going to get attacked, right?" said Jacob. "Bulls are attracted to red, not orange! Right?!" shouted Max. "I don't know! Let's find something red and get rid of this bull!" replied Monty. Max and Monty raced down the road with the bull clomping behind. He lowered his head, preparing to charge. Max and Monty were really scared, and desperately tried to look for something red, but they found nothing. Until... "I am so glad the Fat Controller gave me another chance." It was Bulgy up ahead at a bus stop. Max and Monty spotted him. "Yes! Maybe he'll ram into Bulgy!" cried Max, with the bull right behind him. Monty turned around and raced off back to the farm. "No! Traitor!" shouted Max, but Monty had already left. Bulgy was surprised. "What in the blazes is going on?" "It's- OW!" The bull just scraped Max's registration number. "Faster!" cried Max and his driver sped up. Max circled around Bulgy and raced back to the farm. Bulgy was so surprised that he didn't notice that his driver already started him up. Meanwhile, Farmer McColl was worried about his bull. "Is there anything we can do?" he asked Thomas' driver. "Well, we've got to collect our coaches at Knapford. We'll send for somebody to come with a workman from the Animal Park." and Thomas puffed away. "I hope the bull doesn't come after me!" cried Jack, "After all I'm red!" Suddenly, Max and Monty stormed in with the bull following behind. "Yikes!" cried Monty as he avoided a strike of the bull's horns. Jack scurried off with the load of dirt still in his bucket. Farmer McColl had had enough. He ran into his barn and then came out with a lasso. "Where in the world did you get that?" cried Byron. "Apparently last week he was on a holiday to Texas. He learned how to lasso. It might come in handy." replied Jacob. Farmer McColl threw the rope over one of his horns just as Rosie puffed up with the workman that Thomas' driver had sent for. "What's happening?" asked Rosie. "Farmer McCool here is trying to lasso the bull," muttered Patrick, rolling his eyes. The bull struggled free when the rope came over his horn. "Darn it!" cried Farmer McColl and he tried again, this time over both horns. The workman from the Animal Park came to help. Soon, the bull was taken away into the barn. "Well, Max and Monty, you had fun today, eh?" teased Isobella, who was supplying the Pack with their fuel. "Well, uh..." said Max. "We'll be going." added Monty and they scurried off. "Is this shed done yet?" complained Jacob. "Actually, we're almost done. What matters is that the bull is stopped," replied Kelly. "I'm sure Max and Monty would agree," laughed Patrick and everybody agreed. Characters *Thomas * Toby * Rosie * Bulgy *Jack *Oliver (excavator) *Max and Monty *Kelly *Byron * Isobella *Patrick *Jacob *Farmer McColl * Nelson ''(cameo) * Alfie (cameo) * Spencer (mentioned) Category:Sodor Adventures